1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening/closing apparatus including a body of the apparatus (apparatus body) and a pivot body which is connected to and pivotable relative to the apparatus body, and an image recording apparatus provided with the opening/closing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an opening/closing apparatus including an apparatus body and a pivot body which is connected to and pivotable relative to the apparatus body. An apparatus provided with such an opening/closing apparatus is exemplified by an image recording apparatus configured to record an image, etc. on a recording medium such as recording sheet. In the image recording apparatus, the pivot body is supported by the apparatus body of the image recording apparatus, at an upper portion of the apparatus body. For example, in such a case that the recording sheet is jammed inside the apparatus, a user or repair service person causes the pivot body to pivot in a direction exposing (opening) the upper portion of the apparatus body so that the recording sheet jammed inside the apparatus body can be removed.
In the image recording apparatus as described above, in a case that the pivot body is made to pivot in a direction that the pivot body closes the upper portion of the apparatus body (closing direction) when a hand, etc. of the user or repair service person is located between the apparatus body and the pivot body, there is a fear that the user or repair service person might have his or her hand, etc. pinched between the pivot body and the apparatus body and consequently be injured. In order to solve such a problem, there is known an image recording apparatus including a rotary oil damper provided for the apparatus body. In the image recording apparatus including the rotary oil damper provided for the apparatus body, when the pivot body is made to pivot in the closing direction relative to the apparatus body, the pivot body receives the load from the oil damper. Consequently, the pivot body is made to slowly pivot, thereby lowering the possibility that the hand, etc. of the user or repair service person is pinched between the pivot body and the apparatus body. Even in such a case that the user or repair service person has his or her hand, etc. pinched between the pivot body and the apparatus body, the damage to the hand, etc. is not severe, and the possibility that the user or repair service person might receive any injury on his or her hand, etc. is lowered.